I Love You ! Maybe ?
by KaiHun1412
Summary: 'HUN GUE SUKA SAMA LO ! GUE TAU GUE GAK SEGANTUNG IDOLA LU ' 'Eh' -Gak bisa bikin summary- . . baca aja KaixSehun (KaiHun , SeKai , HunKai) Yaoi !


Cast : Kai , Sehun (KaiHun) , D.O

Rated T ._.

Jalan cerita ? jangan di tanya pasti pasaran o.O

* * *

Seperti biasa di pagi hari yang cerah ada 2 orang namja. Satunya berbadan putih. Satunya lagi ? berbada tan.

''Jongin woi Jonginnnn!'' teriak Sehun

''Eh njirrr lu Hun ngagetin gue aja''

''Hehe lu ngapain tem ?''

''Gue ? lagi mancing , eh gak deng. Lu gak liat gue lagi jalan ?'' Tanya Kai sambil menunjuk kakinya

''Eh gue juga tau kampret. Maksud gue lu lagi ngapain, mau jalan kemana ?''

''kepo banget sih lu Hun''

''Serah lu dah! Gue males ngomong sama lo'' jawab Sehun dengan nada datarnya

Orang – orang yang tengah lalu lalang di samping mereka pasti selalu berpikir apakah pasang kekasih itu saling bertengkar ? Salah. Padahal mereka hanya bersahabat.

''Eh Hun jangan marah napa! Demi , muka lo yang sok lo monyong – monyongin kek gitu serius Justin Bieber hyung lo itu. Kagak bakalan demen sama lo!'' ucap Kai tanpa beban sama sekali.

Sedangkan Sehun ? Anak itu sedang mengeluarkan aura hitamnya karna mendengar Kai menyebut kalimat **''Justin Bieber hyung lo itu kagak bakalan demen sama lo!''**.

''Brengsek lu Kai!''

Dan sebelah sandal Sehun pun melayang dengan tidak elit nya ke arah Kai.

''Awww sakit Hun baby''

''Apa lo baby baby ? lu kira gue bayi apa ?! Cuma Justin hyung yang boleh manggil gue kek gitu dekil!''jawab Sehun dengan judesnya kearah Kai

''Sehun… Sehun si Justin kenal lu aja kagak'' cibir Kai

''Astaga sabar – sabar'' Sehun mengelus – ngelus dadanya mendengar ucapan Kai.

''Hun''

''Hmm''

''Gak marah lagi kan ?''

''Serah''

''Ntar gue beliin kaset Justin deh'' tawar Kai.

''Ngomong aja lu bisanya. Kemaren – kemaren lu janjiin itu! Tapi apa ? yang lu beli kaset bajakan dekil!-_-''

''Itu kan kemaren gue bantuin biar di follback Justin deh'' rayu Kai

''Emang lu punya twitter ?"

''Kagak sih''

''Ngapa lu sok – sokan pengen ngebantu ?''

''Ya supaya lu gak marah lagi sama gua. Napa lu jadi marah – marah kek gini sih ? lu lagi P-M-S ya ?''tanya Kai melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi marah padanya.

''Lu kira gue cewek ?! Gue cowok woi cowok! Please Jong please. Eh beteway anyway kita mau kemana Jong ?''tanya Sehun bingung melihat mereka berjalan kesana kemari dari tadi.

Kai menoleh kearah Sehun. ''Eh oh ini tadinya kan gue pengen nambal ban. Tapi gue baru ingat koriya kan kagak ada tambal ban o.O''

''Yodah lu sabar aja ya Jong , ntar deh gue suruh abag gue Kris bikin pangkalan tambal ban di deket warung kak Luhan''.

Kai kaget. ''Eh njirrr kak Luhan masih jualan ? Astogehhh utang gue belum gue bayar lagi''

Tiba – tiba Sehun berteriak.

''HAH ?! JADI LU AMPE SEKARANG BELUM BAYAR UTANG SAMA KANG LUHAN ?! Please Jong lu jan bikin malu gue''

''Lah ? gue yang belum bayar utang kok lu yang malu Hun ?'' Tanya Kai sambil mengusap – ngusap telinga nya yang berdengung karena Sehun berteriak tadi.

''Lu belum bayar utang kan ?''

Kai hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sehun.

''Kita sahabat kan ? Nah justru itu Jong! Masalahnya. Gue juga belum bayar utang sama kak Luhan o.O''

''Terus malunya kenapa ?''tanya Kai lagi

''Coba lu pikirin ya Jong pikirin ya, pikirin ok''

''Apa yang mesti dipikirin bego ?!''Kesal Kai kepada Sehun

''Lu kok arghhhh!. Huft ok coba lu pikirin. Kita kan sering jajan di warung kak Luhan tuh''

''Nah iya terus ?''

''Kalo kita sama – sama ngutang di warung kak Luhan. Terus kita jajan bareng lagi di warung ka Luhan. Terus misalnya ka Luhan nagih utang kita berdua gimana ? please Kai gue gak sanggup ngeliat banyak orang tau kalo kita sering ngutang! Mau di tarus dimana muka tampan gue'' jawab Sehun panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

Kai mendengar Sehun berbicara hanya manggut – manggut mendengarnya. ''Bener juga sih kata lu Hun, tapi menurut gue sih ya lu gak ganteng tapi cantik''

*deg* Sehun yang mendengar Kai menyebutnya cantik pun memerah. Eitsss bukan karena malu tapi karena M-A-R-A-H!.

''JONGINNNNNNNNNNN!''

''Lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii''

Selang beberapa menit….

''Hoshh… hoshhh… hoshhh udah berhenti ngejar gue Hun gue cape'' Kai duduk selonjoran di bawah pohon sambil mengatus napasnya.

''Gue jugah cape Jong'' sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kai.

''Jong''

''…''

''Jonginnn''

''….''

Sehun kesal kepada Kai yang duduk diam tidak menyahut panggilannya.

''Jonginieee!'' rajuk Sehun

Kai menoleh sebentar.''Lu kenapa Hun ?'' Tanya Kai

''Lo tadi nyuekin gue sih huhhh''

''Eh maaf. Emang kenapa ?''

''Besok ada ulangan gak sih ?"'

''Menurut gue sih nggak iya tapi ntahlah'' Kai menggedikkan /? Bahunya

''Lu beneran kan Jong ?''

''Iya kayanya''

''Huftttt'' Sehun menghela napasnya. ''Gue bete''

''Yodah jalan yuk''

Kai menjulurkan tangannya pada Sehun

''Tumben lu baik'' ujar Sehun sembari membalas genggaman tangan Kai.

Kai membawa Sehun ke tempat – tempat aksesoris untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan Sehun.

''Jongin kenapa sih ? tumben baik ? apa dia kesambet hantu di pohon tadi hiiiiiiiii'' ujar Sehun dalam hati sambil bergidik ngeri memikirkannya.

''Jonginn''

''hmmm'' Kai hanya berdehem

''Lu kok dari tadi senyum – senyum mulu dari tadi ? Lu kesambet hantu pohon ya ?'' Tanya Sehun sambil menjaga beberapa jarak pada Kai.

Kai terdiam sebentar.''Hehe gue lagi jatuh cinta Hun hoho hehe hihi''.

''Ehhhh ?'' Sehun menolehkan matanya ke arah Kai. ''Sama siapa Jong ?''

''Lu tau DO Kyungsoo kan ? itu sekretaris kelas kita'' jawab Kai santai.

''I I I ya tau. Lu kok bisa suka sama dia ?'' Tanya Sehun dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

''Namanya cinta mau gimana lagi ? haha hehe'' jawab Kai sembari tertawa tidak jelas.

Sehun galau , mendengar Kai menyukai D.O sang sekretaris di kelasnya.

Dia juga tidak tau mengapa ? dan kenapa ? dia ingin menangisi Kai yang menyukai D.O , mungkin karena Kai teman seperjuangannya dari kecil~

''Eh hun ?'' Kai membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

''Apaa?!'' jawabnya judes

''Ada poster Justin Bieber hyung lo tuh'' tunjuk Kai

''MWO ? MANA ? MANA ? OMGGGGGGGGG JUSTINNN HYUNGGGGGG SARANGHAE AAAAAAAA''teriak Sehun sambil menciumi poster Justin yang berada di sebuah took.

Karena poster Justin Bieber , Sehun melupakan galaunya -_-

Kai hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu -_-

''Hun banyak amat lu beli ?'' Kai melihat Sehun yang sedang memilih – miilih poster.

''Bweeee masalah :p'' Sehun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kai.

''Lu gak ngutang kan Hun ?''

''Yeee gak lah buat Justin hyung buat apa ngutang -_-''

''Pulang yuk Hun''

''Yuk.. tapi Jong , ntar temenin gue nempelin poster ini ya''ujar Sehun sambil menyodorkan banyak poster kearah Kai.

''Hmmm'' Setelah mengatakan itu , Kai pergi meninggalkan Sehun

.

* * *

I love You ! Maybe ?

* * *

Di depan rumah Sehun~

''Whatsup Kai!''sapa seseorang

Kai menoleh ''Yooo Kris'' jawabnya cuek

*pletak* ''Awwww'' ringis Kai

''Lo apa – apaan sih Kris ?''tanya Kai pada Kris yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Sambil mengelus – ngelus kepalanya yang sakit.

''Eh item gini – gini gue lebih tua dari lu! Jadi lo bisa sopan sedikit gak sih ?'' tanya Kris memelototi Kai yang sedang bersandar di pintu.

Sedangkan Sehun ? anak itu sudah melenggang masuk menuju kamarnya dari tadi. Untuk apa ? ya kalian sudah taulah~

''Eh si Sehun mana Kris ? bukannya tadi di sebelah gue ?''

''…..'' Kris diam

''WOIII ! KRISSS ! WOIIII'' Kai mengguncang – guncang badan Kris yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

''Lu bilang Kris hyung dulu , baru gue mau jawab''

Kai merengut.''Huhhh ok Kris hyung dimana Sehun tadi ya ? hehe''Kemudian Kai merengut lagi

''Bagus – bagus'' Kris menepuk – nepuk pundak Kai. ''haha mungkin Sehun di lagi di kamar Kai beb''

Kai bergidik ngeri mendengar Kris memanggilnya dengan sebutan _''beb''._

Kai melihat Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Diapun mendekati Sehun yang sedang tertidur.

''Lu cantik banget sih Hun kalo tidur hehe. Tapi kalo lu udah bangun kayaknya bakal lain lagi deh''ujar Kai sambil mengusap – ngusap kepala Sehun.

''Gue pulang dulu ya Hun''Tanpa sengaja Kai mencium dahi Sehun yang sedang tertidur.

Kai pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Dia bertemu Kris yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tamu.

''Lu udah mau pulang Kai ?'' Tanya Kris melihat Kai keluar dari kamar Sehun.

''Iyeee Kris'' jawabnya cuek

''Udah gue bilang panggil gue Kris Hyung!''

''Hmmmm iyeeee Kris Hyung''

''Yodah hati – hati yeee eh btw bales sms gue napa Kai''

''Emang gue mau bweeeeee'' ujar Kai berlari meninggalkan rumah Sehun sebelum memeletkan lidah nya kea rah Kris.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya. Di kediaman rumah Sehun~

''Hoammmmm''Sehun menutup mulutnya yang mengoap. ''Selamat pagi Justin hyung''sapanya pada seluruh poster yang ada di dinding kamarnya -_-. Dan dia pun berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi. Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan bertemu Kris yang sedang mengolah roti panggang.

Kris menoleh mendengar pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. ''Sehun kau sudah bangun ?''

''Sudah'' jawab Sehun singkat padat dan jelas o.O

Suasana di ruang makan sedikit sepi, Karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan tiba – tiba..

''Hyungg aku berangkat dulu ne byeeee''

Kris hanya mengangguk.

Dijalan Sehun bertemu Kai yang sedang berjalan kaki. Tidak seperti biasanya dia membawa kendaraan.

''JONGIIIINNNNNNNNNNN'' teriak Sehun

Kai terkejut ''Sehun lo bisa gak sih gak teriak ?" Tanya Kai.

''Hehe maaf, tumben lu pagi – pagi udah sumringah gini Jong ?''

''Gue mau ketemu kyungsoo dong kkk~''

''Ohhh'' *deg* Jantung Sehun serasa ingin berhenti sekarang juga mendengarnya.

* * *

Di Sekolah~

''Haii kyungg~'' sapa Kai pada D.O yang sedang menulis buku absen kelas.

''Haiii Kai , Hai Sehuunnn'' jawab D.O dengan senyum manisnya.

''Senyum manis banget sih''gombal Kai

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bermonolog dalam hati.

''Huh apa – apaan sih si kkamjongg sma D.O aja pakai aku—Kamu lah sama gue kok pake lo—gue ?''ucap Sehun dalam hati sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

''Jong gue duduk di kurdi gue dulu ya'' ucap Sehun datar kepada Kai dan D.O yang sedang bercanda bersama.

Kai hanya melirik Sehun sekilas. Lalu mulai bercanda lagi dengan D.O. Dan Sehun yang melihat itu hanya mendengus karena kesal.

Bel pelajaran pun berbunyi~

''Pagi murid – murid'' sapa Leeteuk seongsaenim

''Pagi pak''

''Apa kalian sudah belajar untuk ulangan matematika hari ini ?''

''MWOOO ?!''itu teriakan Sehun

Semua murid menoleh kea rah Sehun. Termasuk Kai , Sehun hanya menatap Kai kesal. Sedangkan Kai. Dia hanya menyengir – nyengir tidak jelas.

''Kenapa Sehun''tanya Leeteuk seongsaenim

''Ti—ti dak apa – apa''

Menit – menit telah berlalu. Tak terasa bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Murid – murid berlarian ke kantin kecuali , Sehun dia masil kesal dengan Kai.

Gara – gara Kai ulang dia mendapatkan telur -_-. Rasanya sekarang juga dia ingin memukuli Kai!.

Tiba – tiba D.O masuk ke kelas.

''Sehunn''

''Hmmm''

''Kamu dicari Kai tuh dia dibawah''

''Bilang aja ama dia gue males ketemu dia'' jawab Sehun cuek.

''Ayolahhh Hunn''D.O menyeret – nyeret Sehun untuk melihat Kai yang ada di bawah sana.

Dari bawah sana~

''SEHUNNNNNNNNNNN''teriak Kai

''Ehh ? Apa ?!'' tanyanya masih bingug untuk apa Kai di bawah sana ?

''Gue Cuma mau ngungkapin perasaan gue ke elu!''

''Hahhh gue gak ngerti Jongg''

''GUE CUMA MAU BILANG SEBENARNYA DARI GUE SUKA AMA LU HUN ! EH GAK GUE CINTA BANGET SAMA LU ! GUE TAU GUE GAK SENGANTENG IDOLA LU **''Justin Bieber''. **SUARA GUE JUGA GAK SEBAGUS DIAAAA. TAPIIII CINTA GUE KE ELU LEBIH BESAR DARI CINTA KRIS KE GUE o.O'' Teriak Kai di bawah sana.

''Maksud lo ?'' Tanya Sehun kaget o.O

''Sekali lagi ok ! sekali lagi ! GUE CINTA SAMA LU HUN ! LU MAU GAK JADI PACAR GUE ?''Teriak Kai lagi

''Ciyeee ihiyyyyyyyyyyyy… terima – terimaaa''teriak semua murid

''Bukannya lu suka sama D.O ?''tanya Sehun

D.O menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Sehun. ''Eh si Kai Cuma kepengen bikin kamu cemburu kok''

''Kai'' teriak Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menyebutnya dengan panggilan Kai.

Sehun turun kebawah.

''Gue juga cinta sama lu''

Kai langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

Tiba – tiba datang salah satu seongsaenim.

''MASUKKKKKKKKK'' teriak seongsaenim itu.

Murid – murid berlarian ke kelas masing – masing kecuali Kai dan Sehun. Mereka di suruh memotong rumput di belakang sekolah.

''Lu sih Kai'' ucap Sehun menggembungkan pipinya

''Tapi lu cinta dan suka kan kalo berduaan sama gue ?'' Tanya Kai.

Pipi Sehun memerah mendengarnya,

''Rese lu'' setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung memeluk Kai

.

.

**Selesai~ **

* * *

FF gaje lagi :( Gak tau kenapa jadi bikin ff ini :( please mana KaiHun moment haha. Buat yang nyuruh next ff This Hyung Is Mine ntar yeee gak tau kenapa jadi kehilangan ide buat itu ff ._.v hehe. Terakhir ? ada yang mau review buat ini ff ?


End file.
